


Leorio's Target

by AmaraSessh



Series: Hunter x Hunter: The Hisoleo version [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hisoleo - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/pseuds/AmaraSessh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of Gon, Leorio was the one who had to take Hisoka's ID tag? How will Leorio be able to take the Tag from Hisoka without being killed? Will he be successful or would he die trying? Would Hisoka even kill the teen, or would he do something else? Set during the Hunter exam arc. This is a rewrite of ep 14 basically! YAOI/ SLash! Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leorio's Target

**The Fourth Phase of the exam will be taking place on Zevil Island. Each person draws a number which corresponds to the ID number of their target. The ID tag of their target is worth 3 points, their own ID tag is worth 3 points, and all other ID tags are worth 1 point. Each applicant must collect 6 points in order to pass this phase of the exam. Any method to steal your target's ID tag is allowed, that includes killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse. Good luck to the lot of you!**

" _Of course that's what the examiner says but…"_ Leorio thought to himself, thinking back on the rules the examiner had set. He looks over the ID tag he was supposed to hunt. A small shiver ran down his spine as he read, "44," on his card. The man was completely oblivious to whom tag 44 belonged to, and yet, Leorio felt a strong sense of fear wash over him. Maybe it's because his life was on the line? Well, his life was on the line the minute he decided to become a hunter. He expected this kind of danger from the moment he started the exam. So why is he fearful now? _"…Who is 44?"_

"The battle has already begun…" Kurapika says, bringing Leorio out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, everyone removed their ID tags and hid them," the taller man added. Leorio places his card back in his pocket and listened to the sounds of the waves splashing against the ship and the seagulls squawking at one another. It oddly calmed his nerves, just a bit though. He glances at the blonde beside him. "Speaking hypothetically…" he starts to say, "If you happen to be my target, I wouldn't show any mercy." Of course, Leorio was fully aware that Kurapika wasn't his target. He just wanted to see if he could get a reaction out of the teen.

"Naturally," Kurapika answers without so much as expressing one emotion. "If you happened to be my target-"

"-EHG!?" Leorio nearly shrieks in panic. He pushes away from his sitting position beside Kurapika and stares at him with wide eyes.

"-I would say the same," Kurapika continued, ignoring the fearful shriek Leorio gave out.

"Am I your target?!" Leorio asks worriedly. The hairs in the back of his neck stood up as he remembered the way the blonde gave the prison guard the beating of a life time. If he was Kurapikas target then who knows what the blonde would do to Leorio. He wouldn't hurt Leorio right, his own friend? Yeah they've only known each other for a few days but still, they were close friends now. Right?

"I was speaking hypothetically," Kurapika answered, letting a small chuckle leave his lips. He glances at the taller teen and smiled whole heartedly towards him. "Don't worry, you are not my target,"

"I see… you aren't my target either," Leorio says. He lets a relieved sigh escape his lips as he sat down beside the blonde once again. "…To tell you the truth, I have no idea who my target is,"

"Really?" Kurapika cocks an eyebrow up. "And you were ready to go into war without knowing who you were going to battle?"

"Hey, everyone hid their tags before I had the chance to glance at them," Leorio protested with a pout. "Do you even know who your target is?"

"Yeah, Tompa,"

"You don't have to yell about it," Leorio said sarcastically. Tompa is literally sitting across from them and Kurapika's answer was anything but a whisper.

"Here, let me see your card," Kurapika says as he reached out his hand towards Leorio. The taller teen reached inside his pocket and hands his card to the blonde. As soon as Kurapika read the number he instantly froze in place, knowing very well who tag 44 belonged to. "Um…"

"What, do you know who the tag belongs to?" Leorio asks, fearing the answer.

Kurapika swallowed thickly as he scans the ship. "Your target is him," he finally says as he points his index finger at the far end of the ship's deck. Leorio looks towards the direction Kurapika was pointing at and his blood instantly ran cold. ID tag 44 is neatly sitting on the shirt of the sadistic, trash clown, Hisoka. Leorio gazed at the tag for a long while with his mouth open ajar, still in shock. Out of everyone there, why did his target have to be Hisoka of all people. He would take Kurapika over Hisoka.

"Leorio, Leorio!" Kurapika called sternly. "Stop being so obvious!" he scolded, referring to how Leorio was staring at the clown non to discreetly.

"Huh?" Leorio was pulled out of his thoughts. That's when he noticed the sadist clown was staring directly at him. He had the same sadistic smile on his face and gave Leorio a quick wink. Leorio's heart ran a mile but not because he was swoon away with the trash clowns "flirtatious" wink, but because he knew he wouldn't be able to survive for the next phase of the exam. He tore his gaze away from Hisoka and sighs dramatically. "You wouldn't be interested in trading tags now would you?" Leorio asks Kurapika hopefully.

"Of course I'm not interested," Kurapika says while narrowing his eyes at the taller man. Even he's not crazy enough to hunt the sadistic clown. Leorio's just going to have to figure this one out on his own. The taller man sighs again and slumps down in devastation. Kurapika furrows his brows in sympathy. "If it helps, I can chant you a Kurta prayer,"

"A prayer, what for?"

"A prayer for those about to meet their unfortunate end,"

"Hey! I'm not going to die in the hands of that clown," Leorio protested, giving the blonde his dirtiest look.

Kurapika simply chuckled at the taller's short temper. "I was only kidding," he says. He watched as Leorio's expression softens. "That's the type of confidence I want you to have, don't let that clown be in the way of your goal, alright?"

Leorio blinked once, twice before halfheartedly smiling back at Kurapika. "Yeah," he agreed. He glanced back at the clown, whom was resting his eyes at the moment. Leorio had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

* * *

 

"My, my, someone seems interested," Hisoka murmurs to himself as his smirk widens. The doctor, or soon to be doctor, was staring intensely at him once again. By the way the man was softly glaring; Hisoka could only guess that he was Leorio's target. "How interesting," he said as he licks his own lips.

Ever since Leorio confronted Hisoka in the fog, the clown hasn't been able to keep the other off his mind. Hisoka is not even sure himself on why he's so drawn to the man. Leorio was handsome but not drop dead gorgeous, he wasn't very smart either, and by the way his aura was leaking out of his body, Hisoka can tell that the man hasn't mastered his nen yet. He was everything Hisoka was not and thus the clown was still attracted to him. Maybe the fact that they are so different is the reason why the clown is drawn to him? Opposites do attract after all.

Hisoka peaked his eye open to glance at the soon to be doctor. He chuckles when Leorio looks away from him in a small panic. Hisoka just knew that he was going to have a wonderful time with the doctor. Just the thought of teasing and tormenting the man was turning him on.

* * *

 

"This is a bunch of bull!" Leorio grumbled to himself as he made his way through the tall trees and oddly shaped bushes. "How am I supposed to take that clowns tag?"

Not even a couple hours into the fourth phase of the exam, and Leorio still had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He kept coming up with strategies to take the clowns tag, but those strategies usually led to the tall teen's unfortunate end. He even considered going up to the clown and making a trade. An uncomfortable shiver ran all over Leorio's body. He just knew that Hisoka would probably want to trade something extreme, like maybe a body part.

A defeated sigh escapes Leorio's lips. "There is no way I'm coming anywhere near that clown," he said to himself as he recalls the last time he was near the clown. It was during the first phase of the exam when Leorio was trying to protect Gon from the clown. Hisoka knocked Leorio unconscious and even carried the man towards the next phase of the exam. Leorio was pretty sure that the clown fondled his unconscious body at the time. Leorio shivers at the unwanted memory. "I'm better off taking tags from the other contestants,"

A small gust of wind passes by, causing the leaves of the trees to dance and make a loud ruffling noise. Leorio shivers from the sudden coldness. The sun had already set and the temperature had dropped. Leorio should find a safe spot to rest for the night.

Leorio made his way towards a tall tree and placed his suitcase down against it. Opening it, he pulled out his dress suit and drapes it over his shoulders for warmth. That's when the teen heard the sound of a twig snapping. Leorio looks over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, quickly scanning his surroundings. With a loud, "tsk," Leorio closes his suitcase, locks it, and continued his way through the trees.

Of course he's being hunted. Leorio was so caught up in taking Hisoka's tag that he completely forgot he was also someone else's target. Now more aware of his surroundings, Leorio could hear faint footsteps. Swallowing his spit, Leorio increases his walking speed. Well it looks like he won't be able to rest for the night.

* * *

 

The following day, Leorio was still making his way through the trees. He was completely exhausted. The teen wasn't able to catch a wink of sleep at all, not to mention that he was incredibly thirsty and hungry. Leorio unfastened the first two buttons of his dress shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The sun was blazing hot and Leorio was sure that he received a tan. Thanks to the scorching heat, Leorio had to put his suit away in his suitcase. The man was now contemplating removing his dress shirt as well.

" _Tsk, when is he going to stop following me?"_ Leorio thought to himself. He glances over his shoulder, which is probably the hundredth time he's done so, and saw a figure hide behind a wide tree. "Hey! Don't think I didn't see you there!" Leorio shouts. He turns his body around to face his predator, while still walking backwards. "If I'm your target then do something instead of just following me around!" Leorio glared daggers at the being hiding from him. He reaches for his pocket knife.

"Come out you coward, and fight me-" When walking backwards, one must know their surroundings beforehand. Being familiar to the area is crucial not only for the advantage of not losing your way, but also for the advantage of avoiding certain dangerous areas. In Leorio's case, the teen just back stepped onto nothing but thin air. Leorio felt himself fall back and for that very moment time seemed to stop. _"D-Dammit,"_ he thought to himself as he realized what he has done. As the teen fell back, he turned his head and confirmed his suspicions. He was about to fall from a cliff. "UWAH!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika shouted as he leaps from one of the far, tall, trees and landed safely on the ground. He ran towards the end of the cliff and fearfully stares down. He lets out a loud, thankful, breath when he saw the other lying flat on his back. The cliff was only about 5/6 meters high.

"Ku-Kurapika?" Leorio says weakly from where he is.

"Hey, are you alright down there?" Another voice called out. Leorio saw another figure appear from beside Kurapika. It was none other than Tompa.

"Ku-Kura, I was your target after all?" Leorio asked, feeling betrayed.

"No you're not!" Kurapika answers. He straightens himself up and stares intensely at Tompa. "I was targeting Tompa while he stalked you," the blonde said bluntly. The middle aged man froze in place and swallowed his spit. He glances at the Kurta and laughs nervously before making a run for it. "Leorio, I'll be back soon!" he promised before chasing after Tompa.

"Okay…!" Leorio says, not moving an inch from his spot. He kept his gaze on the sky. Even though his body was in pain, and his back was most likely bruised and scraped, Leorio couldn't help but feel relaxed. He was so tired, sleep was calling to him. He could feel his eyes slowly shutting. Maybe a small nap wouldn't be so bad? Leorios sighs contently before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Then he died

* * *

Just kidding

* * *

 

"Oh, how unfortunate," the clown cooed. Hisoka was currently on a high stoned hill, scanning the area for his target. That's when he spotted the man, Leorio, and saw his misfortune. The clown watched Leorio for a long while, using his nen to enhance his vision around the ring of his thumb and index finger, and grew concerned when said man hadn't moved from his spot. The hill Leorio had fallen from was high, but not life threatening. Not to mention that he fell on a bed of flowers.

Hisoka elegantly leapt down from the hill top, deciding to make sure Leorio wasn't dead or badly injured. He dashed through the trees, fasters then he'd like to admit, until finally reaching the fallen man. Hisoka approaches Leorio's limp body and gazed into his calm face. Hisoka knelt down beside the man and smiled at the man's vulnerability. He can feel Leorio's gentle heart pulse along with his aura. It was nice, almost soothing.

"What is this?" Hisoka says aloud to himself, "it seems I'm more fond of you then I thought, how lovely~" Hisoka's eyes hungrily scan Leorio's body. He licks his own lips at the sight of Leorio's exposed collarbone. Hisoka gently places his pointed nail over the skin of Leorio's Adam's apple and traces down towards the sleeping man's collarbone. He unfastens one of the buttons of Leorio's dress shirt and immediately shivered in delight, enjoying the view of Leorio's hairless chest. It was so clean and smooth. "How I can't wait to leave my marks," Hisoka moans, imagining leaving a bunch of claw marks, bruises, and love bites all over the man's virgin body. Only to have them scar and mark the man forever as his.

Leorio let out a loud snore, sort of startling Hisoka, as a trail of saliva ran down the side of his mouth. Hisoka frowns at the unattractive sight.

"How un-cute," he says as he moved closer towards the sleeping man. He scoops his arm under Leorio's legs and upper body, and lifts him up bridal style. The clown had made the decision to take the sleeping man with him. He doesn't want Leorio to get sunburned, to be possibly killed by a contestant or an animal, or to have someone else ravish his beautiful body. No, Hisoka is very protective of his things. "It seems that I've claimed you as mine, Leorio~" Hisoka says to the sleeping man as he began to walk away from the area, not forgetting to also bring along the man's beloved suitcase. "You don't have any objections towards that now, do you?" He asks Leorio, only to receive a loud snore as an answer, "I didn't think so~"

Hisoka took Leorio towards a nearby stream and gently rested said man against a shaded tree. He continued gazing into Leorio's sleeping face, completely entranced. Hisoka contemplates whether to fondle the man a little more, that is until his heightened senses felt someone nearby.

An annoyed sigh escapes his lips as he turns his being around and searches the area. That's when he spotted the intruder hiding behind a bush, his untamed aura giving away his hiding spot. "Well, come on out," he says, "I know you're there." Hisoka received no response, though the fearful shift the others aura demonstrates tells Hisoka that he was in fact heard. He approaches the bushes. "If you won't come out, I'll come to you," he warns, though in a playful matter.

The bushes ruffle until out came a middle aged, broad shouldered, man with a spear in hand. "I challenge you to a dual," he says in a stern voice, but Hisoka could still feel and hear the fear coming out of him.

"You'll die," Hisoka simply says with a smile as he approached his opponent. Hisoka looks at the man up and down. He was wounded and bleeding immensely. This man was as good as dead with or without the clown lifting a finger.

The man with the spear took a battle stance, inhales deeply before letting out a battle cry. He jabs his spear forward, only to have Hisoka avoid the attack with ease. The man charged forward and continued to slash, pierce, and kick the clown, but Hisoka was too quick for him.

Hisoka kept moving back as the man continued trying to kill him. This was too easy for the clown. He pitied the man for thinking he could be a match for Hisoka, even while wounded. Hisoka feels insulted that such a weakling thought he's a match for him. Well it won't take long until the man collapses from blood loss.

While back stepping, Hisoka felt something beside his foot. Taking a quick glance, Hisoka frowns at the sight of Leorio's still sleeping figure. Leorio was dangerously close in Hisoka's little quarrel. "How could I have forgotten my beautiful doctor?" Hisoka says to himself as he quickly stood his ground in front of the sleeping man, using himself as a shield for Leorio.

Hisoka's opponent let out another battle cry as he stepped forward and jabbed his spear with all his force towards Hisoka. In a swift motion, Hisoka took hold of the spears blade with his right hand. "Could you please lower your voice?" he asks, completely unfazed that his hand is now dripping blood. He smiled sweetly at his opponent. "My friend here is sleeping; I wouldn't want you to wake him."

The man's eyes widen in disbelief as he pulls his spear back to his side. "Why aren't you fighting back?" he asks with a tired voice.

"You'll die eventually," Hisoka states as he watched a bunch of blood sucking butterflies, Hemotropic Butterflies, swarm around the man's wound and Hisoka's hand and shoulder blade. An injury he got from a previous fight. "Your wound is grave; I can tell by the way the Hemotropic Butterflies are surrounding you."

"T-that still doesn't answer my question!" the man growled before grunting painfully. He fell to one knee and glared up at the mocking clown.

"I have no interest in the dead," Hisoka says, receiving a look of shock from the other. "I can see it in your eyes,"

Before the man could argue back, a thick needle pierced the center of his collarbone. "Wha?" he murmurs as a figure made its way towards him and Hisoka.

"Bye, bye," Hisoka cooed. Dozens of needles came flying past Hisoka and pierced his opponent all over his face. The man stared at his attacker for a moment before collapsing to the ground. He was now dead.

"Sorry, I carelessly let him escape," Gittarackur says as he stood by Hisoka.

"Liar, he probably begged you to grant him his final wish, am I right?" Hisoka asks before sitting beside the still sleeping man. Hisoka's actually surprised at how much of a heavy sleeper Leorio was.

"Well, I felt sorry for the guy," the needle man says. He shakily shifted his head to have a better view of Hisoka.

"You should cease pitying enemies who serve no purpose," Hisoka says. He glances at his wounded hand. Yup, still bleeding.

"Is that Killua's friend?" Gittarackur asks as he began pulling the needles out of his face one by one.

"It is," Hisoka answers. He shifts his gaze towards the needle man. "I found him unconscious and thought I could have a little fun with him,"

"I see," Gittarackur says. As he pulls the last needle out of his face, his features began changing. His once short lavender hair grew and had changed into a dark raven color, his tan and rough skin changed to a soft porcelain white, and his head figure changed from long and rectangular shaped to a small diamond shape.

"It's always fun watching you change," Hisoka commented.

"I feel so much better," the one once known as Gittarackur says. He opens his now lifeless eyes. "It's always hard on me," he added, responding to Hisoka's previous comment. He reached inside his pocket and pulls out an ID tag. "Now that I have 6 points, you can have this one," he says, tossing the tag towards Hisoka.

The clown caught the ID tag with his bloody hand. "Surprise, surprise, this is my targets tag, thanks~" Hisoka says, "though I would have preferred hunting my target myself, where'd you get it from?" He places his tag inside his pocket, not caring that his pants are now blood stained, as he listens to Gittarackurs story. Hisoka nodded his head and could only picture how said needle man took out the owner of the ID tag. He felt delightful chills all over his body at the thought of him and Gittarackur fighting one day.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for the rest of the exam," Gittarackur stated as he began digging up a hole on the ground beside a large boulder. He jumps in the large hole he made and stares at Leorio for a long while. "Isn't he dating that Kurta boy?" He asks.

"Does it matter? He's mine either way," Hisoka chuckles as his chest slightly clenches at the thought of Leorio having a thing with Kurapika. He did not like the idea at all, it made him uneasy. Well it's not like he will hand over Leorio to Kurapika anyway. He'd kill anyone who will try to take Leorio away from him.

"I guess you're right," the needle man said, bringing back Hisoka's attention. "Since you're claiming that old man as yours, then I'll be taking the Kurta," he says with a small smile. "Good luck!" Gittarackur says before going deeper into his hole and filling the hole up with dirt.

Hisoka chuckles lowly, "I have all the luck in the world, Illumi~"

"Hm, wha…?" Hisoka heard Leorio mumble in his sleep. A loud yawn escaped the man's lips.

"Hm, sleeping beauty is finally waking up~" Hisoka chuckled. "It looks like you didn't need true loves kiss after all, pity." That's when a plan hatched in the clown's brain. He immediately went into action

* * *

 

The scent of blood lingered in Leorio's nostrils as he slowly came back to consciousness. He scrunches his brows together and cringes his nose. Was this his blood, was Leorio wounded? The only pain Leorio could make out was his bruised back and throbbing head. He slowly opens his eyes, keeping them half lid because of the blinding sun, and raises his hand to the back of his head. He flinches when he brushed his fingers over a bump. He brings his hand back to inspect it. Well Leorio didn't seem to be the one bleeding, so where did the blood come from?

Leorio slowly started to remember the events that have transpired. He was being stocked by someone and then, next thing he knew, he fell off a cliff. He remembers seeing Tompa and Kurapika… Kurapika… Could the blood be…

"Kurapika!?" Leorio shouts as he pushed himself off of the tree he was resting on. He desperately looked around in hopes that his friend was alright. "Kurapika!"

"Don't worry," a familiar voice suddenly says. Leorio swiftly looks to his leaft and nearly shrieks when he saw Hisoka leaning against a boulder, far from Leorio. "Your friend is fine," Hisoka continued in an almost weak voice.

Leorio narrows his eyes at the clown. "Hisoka," he murmurs in an unsure tone. Leorio stood up to his feet and reaches his hand inside his pocket in search of his pocket knife. "Damn," he curses to himself. He must have dropped his pocket knife when he fell off the cliff. Now he has nothing to defend himself with.

"Don't worry, doctor," Hisoka chuckles. "I won't hurt you,"

"Tsk, like I'll believe you," Leorio scorns.

Hisoka replied with a soft chuckle before resting his eyes. "I would never hurt you," Hisoka says in a hush tone, though loud enough for the tall teen to hear.

" _WHAT? Did the clown forget he sucker punched me once?!"_ Leorio thought angrily before realizing what state the clown was in. He raises a brow and slowly made his way closer towards the trash clown. "Say," he starts to say as he scans Hisoka's body, "what happened to you?" Hisoka's wound on his shoulder blade looked deeper than it did the first time, his body was adorned with cuts and bruises of purple and green, and his hand was bleeding up a stream. Not only that, Hisoka's outfit was practically torn to shreds. Leorio is actually surprised that the clown could look so damaged up. Leorio praises the person who was able to beat the clown up.

"Are you concerned for me?" Hisoka asks as he opens one eye to look at the approaching man. He smiles softly, trying not to let his smirk come to view.

"As if I'd be concerned for you," Leorio scorned.

"Ouch," Hisoka chuckles before feigning a grunt of discomfort. He gently closes is eye. "An old enemy of mine wanted to settle things and to my surprise he was stronger than last time we fought," Hisoka explained. "Unfortunately for me, I underestimated him and got myself in a tight situation as you can see."

"Well… serves you right for being such a cocky pervert," Leorio says before looking away.

"I guess," Hisoka agrees with a nod of his head.

There was a long, awkward, moment of silence between the two. Leorio was having an inner battle with himself, debating on leaving the man to bleed to death or to help aid to his wounds. The tall teen felt guilty and pitied the clown. The doctor inside him was telling Leorio to tend to Hisoka's wounds immediately. Though Leorio knew Hisoka would probably be fine by himself, since you know it's Hisoka, there's also the probability that the clown will die from blood loss. Leorio would never forgive himself knowing that he could have saved the clown… even if he's doing the world a favor of just letting Hisoka die.

Hisoka remained quiet and still as Leorio's eyes roamed his body. Indeed, Hisoka did look pretty bad. Using ripped up pieces from his outfit, the clown used his bungee gum to attached the ripped fabric onto his skin. He then used his texture surprise to disguise the fabric as a second layer of bruised up skin, giving Hisoka the appearance of being badly bruised. _"Leorio if you keep looking at me like that,"_ Hisoka thought inwardly, as he fought the urge to moan, _"I will get turned on~"_ Not being able to restraint himself, Hisoka let out a moan. To Hisoka's luck, Leorio mistakes it for a pained groan.

Leorio sighs in defeat, causing Hisoka to glance up at him. "I guess it can't be helped, I'll patch you up," Leorio says.

"Oh, will you? Thank you, doctor Leorio," Hisoka added, liking the faint blush Leorio gained.

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled. "Where's my damn suitcase?" He asks as he looks around for the case. When he finally spots it, the tall teen takes the suitcase over towards Hisoka. He's just going to patch the bastard up, and be on his merry way! "Remove your shirt; it's torn anyway so there's no need for you to still be wearing it," Leorio instructs as he opens his suitcase and ruffled through it.

"Alright, alright," Hisoka says with a nod. He "struggles" with trying to remove what's left of his outfit.

"Here, let me help," Leorio offers. He grabbed either side of Hisoka's outfit and pulls at it until ripping it in two, exposing the clown's "bruised" chest and abdomen.

"Oh Leorio, if things were different, I'd be very turned on by now~" Hisoka teased, causing said man to blush harder.

"Shut up, you have the right to remain silent," Leorio scorns as he pulls out bandages, ointments, gloves and rags.

"Hm, I didn't know you wanted to be a cop too~"

* * *

 

"There we go," Leorio hummed as he gently wraps a bandage around Hisoka's right hand. "Since I'm not a professional, this is all I can do,"

Leorio bandaged up Hisoka's shoulder blade and is now finishing up on Hisoka's hand. The wound on Hisoka's shoulder wasn't as deep as it looked, regardless of that, Leorio was able to disinfect it and stop the bleeding. During the process, Hisoka kept his gaze fixated on Leorio. It was an intense gaze that held something in them. Leorio would like to think that they held nothing but mischief, but he could sense something else was behind those eyes. The intensity of the gaze had left Leorio in a blushing mess.

"You did well, I'm sure you'll be an excellent doctor, Leorio," Hisoka says, smiling whole heartedly at the tall teen.

Leorio's blush darkened into a deeper red shade from the compliment. His heart had sped up as well. "Thanks, I guess," he answers before removing his gloves from his hands.

Hisoka chuckles before sighing contently. That was a thrilling experience, having Leorio's hands touching his skin and applying pressure to his wound. Hisoka would moan, groan, and heavily pant in ecstasy throughout the whole process. Leorio would mistake the pleasured moans as just a reaction to the pain but boy was the man wrong. Hisoka was having a good time; his body was practically on fire. Hell, Hisoka had to hunch forward a little to keep Leorio from seeing his raging hard on. Hisoka was just itching to attack the man and have his way with him, but not yet. Hisoka wants to claim the man, as his, with full consent.

"Here, take these to lessen the pain," Leorio instructs, handing Hisoka two painkillers.

"I'll bear with the pain," Hisoka says in a shaky voice, shaky because he was holding back a moan.

"You kept groaning in pain though," Leorio says, sounding genially concerned for the clown for a small moment.

"I'll be fine, Leorio~" Hisoka says in a low, husky voice.

Leorio's breath hitched from the way his name left Hisoka's lips. "W-whatever then," he says before throwing the painkillers back in its bottle and turning his back towards Hisoka. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Leorio starts putting his things back in his suitcase. Like every cliché romance manga/anime, Leorio began to question himself. Why was his heart suddenly pounding for Hisoka, a psychopath killer that is probably a shotacon? Leorio's got to admit that the clown is pretty handsome, not to mention that he couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at the clown's rock hard chest and abs. Non too innocent images of the clown would pop in the tall teens head. "I think I'm sick or something,"

"What was that?" Hisoka asks, finally able to somewhat calm down his raging hard on.

"No, it's nothing…" Leorio came across this blue bottle that he's forgotten all about, label reading "chloroform." That's when it hit him, a plan. A plan that is all too risky and could possibly lead to Leorio's instant death. Leorio glances at Hisoka to inspect the situation. The clown had his eyes closed and is currently taking deep breaths. The clown is too weak and probably won't be able to fight back. Then again, Hisoka would probably have the upper hand and use his cards to slice Leorio's head off. A shiver ran down the tall teen's spine from the chilling thought. Leorio then searched for the clowns ID tag and spots it sitting on the ground beside Hisoka's left thigh. Leorio gulps as he grabs a rag and opens the bottle of chloroform.

"Leorio," Hisoka calls out, making the doctor jump and fumble with his hands a little.

"Ye-yeah?" he asks, trying to discreetly pour some of the liquid onto the rag.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Hisoka asks, completely oblivious to Leorio's actions.

"W-why do you ask such a random question?" Leorio asks as he slowly turns his body around and inches himself closer to the clown.

"Someone has caught my eye," Hisoka explains as his eyes slowly flutter open. He was determined to make the man his one way or another. Though Hisoka realizes that his way of conquesting a person is odd, he's decided to take a different approach. "I think I've fallen in love with-" Hisoka's words were caught off by a rag covering his mouth and nose. He stares at Leorio with wide eyes. The rag was full or chloroform?!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Leorio repeats as he kept both his hands over the rag on Hisoka's mouth.

Hisoka shook in protest under Leorio, whom was straddling the clown now. Hisoka took hold of Leorio's wrists and struggled trying to remove the rag from his face. Leorio had a surprising strong grip on him. The struggle has caused Hisoka to slip from the boulder he was leaning against and fall head first onto the ground.

"Just sleep!" Leorio says, watching as Hisoka's efforts lessened. A relieved smile plasters on Leorio's lips when Hisoka's eyes finally slipped shut. The clown had stopped his struggling and dropped his hands from Leorio's wrists. Taking a deep breath, Leorio lets it all out in a sigh. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but I need those 6 points," Leorio says as he removes the rag from Hisoka's mouth.

Leorio stares at the man's sleeping face. Hisoka's face was calm and his features made him look sane and gentle. His lips look soft as well. "…Stop thinking strange things, Leorio," the teen scolds himself. He searches for the clowns ID tag and laughs in triumph when he found the tag. He grabs the tag, stares at it happily for a while before slipping it in his pocket. He glances at Hisoka once again. "I'm sorry about this, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me one day," Leorio says aloud, knowing that Hisoka won't answer him. He sighs guiltily.

"…It's alright, doctor~" Leorio froze in place as he gazes at Hisoka's now smirking mouth. Hisoka's eyes open and look into Leorio's fearful ones. "After all, it is an exam," he says.

"Wha-wha…!" Leorio couldn't form words in his mouth. How was Hisoka awake? The chloroform should have knocked him out!

Hisoka chuckles darkly, making Leorio tremble fearfully. Before Leorio could even think about running away, Hisoka pulls the teen down against his rock hard body. Hisoka then flips their positions, he now hovered above Leorio. The teen's eyes widen as he stares directly into fierce golden eyes. Hisoka grins, exposing his pearl white teeth, and inches his upper half closer towards the teen. Leorio swallows the lump in his throat and moves his head to the side, clenching his eyes shut.

"You know~" Hisoka whispers into Leorio's ear, causing the other to shiver, "I've trained my body to grow immune to things like poison and even chloroform,"

"S-So you have," Leorio says. His heart was running a mile and he felt light headed. _"Goodbye Kurapika, Gon, and Killua!"_ Leorio silently bid his friends goodbye, already mentally prepared for death. What he wasn't mentally prepared for was the feeling of Hisoka's lips, ravishing his neck. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Leorio shouts as he places his hands on either side of the clown's shoulders, trying to push him away but Hisoka wouldn't budge.

Hisoka kisses the man's neck and gently nibbles on it. Leorio suppresses a surprised gasp/moan as Hisoka licks his way all the way up to his jawline. "What does it looks like I'm doing?" Hisoka asks as he grinds his hips against Leorio's.

Leorio audibly gasps in shock. Hisoka's cock was hard as a rock, and it was grinding against Leorio's limp groin. "W-W-WAIT!" Leorio protests. "I-I-I'm not into men!"

"After today, you will be~" Hisoka coed as he grinds against Leorio again.

"But-" Leorio was cut off by Hisoka's lips slamming against his own. "Hmph!" he muffles in protest. Leorio grabs Hisoka's face with his hands and pushes his face away. Leorio took deep breaths before glaring daggers at Hisoka. "Get the hell off of me!" he growls as he applies pressure on one of the bruises on Hisoka's face.

Hisoka chuckles before grabbing both of Leorio's wrists and forcing them above the man's head. "My bruises are fake,"

"What?!"

Hisoka's free hand reaches for a bruise on the right side of his face and peals it off. Leorio's mouth hangs open as he watches the bruised skin change into a piece of fabric. "What the hell? Why do you have fake bruises? Are your wounds even real?!" Leorio shouts as his anger rises.

Hisoka merely chuckles. "The wounds are very real, my doctor," Hisoka answers, loving the angry red tint on Leorio's cheeks. "I just needed an excuse for you to aid me,"

"An excuse, what for?" Leorio questions, feeling his heart skip a beat for some reason.

Hisoka raises a brow at Leorio, "do you really need me to spell it out for you?" Hisoka asks, watching as Leorio's face scrunches in confusion. Hisoka sighs at the man's bluntness. "I wanted to have you near me, to talk to me, to touch me-" Hisoka demonstrates as he runs his free hand over Leorio's chest, the man gasps from the action, "-I want you, Leorio, to be mine and only mine. I'm drawn to you, Leorio. It was love at first sight,"

"L-LOVE?!" Leorio shrieks. No one has ever claimed their love for him, especially not a man! Why does Hisoka even like him? Leorio's not strong nor does he have any feminine features. The clown has never showed any signs of affection before. So why now? "N-no, this is moving way too fast! You can't just jump and rape me before taking me out on a date or something!" Leorio shouts, voicing out his thoughts.

Hisoka blinks once, twice before chuckling at Leorio. The man is too cute for words. "Would you like that, Leorio? Me taking you on a date?" Hisoka smirks at the small blush on Leorio's face. He chuckles again, "all right, I won't do anything rash unless you go on a date with me."

"W-What, t-that's-" Leorio stammers. He felt light headed. Kurapika is never going to believe him when he tells him what is happening…well he might because, you know, it's Hisoka. Oh how he wishes for one of his friends to save him.

"Leorio," Hisoka starts as he brushes his nose over the others, "will you go on a date with me, say, this Friday?"

Leorio stares at the clown in disbelief. He wants to say "no" but the way the clown was looking at him, almost pleadingly, made Leorio hesitant. What will even happen if he denies the clown? Would he kill Leorio? The teen swallows hard. "I… I'm not sure I should," he says, nearly gasping at the sad look on Hisoka's face. He didn't think he had that much of an effect on Hisoka. His heart skipped a beat from the sight. "B-Because, what would people say when they seem me a date with a clown? They'd think I'm insane…"

Hisoka stares at Leorio for a long while before chuckling. "If it's my appearance you're worried about then don't fret," Hisoka says before sitting up, now straddling Leorio's waist, "I look better without my makeup anyway… So is that a yes?"

Leorio thought long and hard before sighing. He propped himself on his elbows and takes a deep breath. "I… accept," Leorio answers, though in a devastated tone.

Hisoka merely smiles at the man. "Don't worry," he says before moving closer towards Leorio's face, "I'll show you a good time."

"I hope not-" Leorio grumbles before Hisoka kisses him. Leorio pulls away immediately. "Hey, didn't you say you wouldn't do anything if I agree to go on a date with you?!"

"…Just a little taste wouldn't hurt~" Hisoka says before pouncing on the man and connecting their lips.

Leorio tries to move the clown away, but even he is powerless over the strong bastard. He gasps at the feel of Hisoka's hands pinching his nipple through his dress shirt, giving Hisoka the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Leorio trembled as the man above him dominated his mouth. Leorio has kissed a few girls in the past, but none of them were as good at kissing as Hisoka. The older man's tongue was just too talented, and Leorio was ashamed to admit it.

Hisoka pulls away, liking the way Leorio's lips were bruised up in a nice red color and his cheeks were tinted pink. Hisoka licks his own lips and moves his hands down towards Leorio's shirt, unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt.

"H-Hey! That's enough tasting! G-Get off!" Leorio argues as he grabs the sides of his open dress shirt and conceals his body with it.

"All I've done is savor it, I must take at least 3 more bites of my dessert, no?"

"What the hell kind of logic is that?!" Leorio argues. He shrieks fearfully as Hisoka grabs both his wrists and pins them on either side of the teen's body. "Let go! DAMN IT!"

"Just one more bite," Hisoka chuckles darkly as he kisses the teen's chest.

"Get off me you pedophile!" Leorio shrieks, praying to the Gods to save him. Just then, a pale hand with sharp nails sprung out of the earth beside Leorio's head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Leorio cries, feeling his heart stop. The hand dashes forwards and grabs Hisoka's jaw in a menacing grip, nails digging into the sides of his face. "Hisoka-UWAH!" Leorio yells as a head also emerged from the earth.

"I said I was going to sleep until the exam was over, what don't you get about that?" Illumi asks in a calm yet menacing voice. His lifeless eyes narrowed at the clown angrily. He's been hearing moaning and screaming all throughout the time he's been trying to sleep. It was annoying him to no end.

"Sorry about that, I was having a little fun," Hisoka apologizes. "By the way, Illumi this is Leorio, Leorio this is… Leorio?" Hisoka calls out. The man had fainted from the scare. "Great, you scared him to death," Hisoka pouts as he places his hand on Leorio's cheek.

"It's your own fault for not keeping him quiet," Illumi scorns, finally letting go of the clowns face.

"But him screaming was the best part-"

"-Leorio!" Gon's voice interrupts, alarming both Hisoka and Illumi. Before the clown realized, Gon had fished Leorio out from under him. "Leorio, wake up!" Gon asks as he gently puts the man down beside him.

"What did you do to him," Kurapika growls, standing beside Gon.

"I was just savoring him," Hisoka smirks sadistically. He narrows his eyes at the blonde. Ever since Illumi gave the theory of both the Kurta and Leorio dating, Hisoka felt an odd overwhelming feeling of irritation and annoyance.

"Leorio is not food for you to taste!" Gon argues, completely oblivious to what Hisoka meant.

Kurapika's eyes shift to red. "Stay away from our friend, you clown!" he warns. He then shifts his gaze towards Illumi, whom was staring at him intensely. Who was that? Kurapika doesn't remember this guy being part of the exam. Why was he there? The island was supposedly remote.

Illumi lets a small smile grace his lifeless features, enjoying the attention he received from Kurapika. He winks at the blond, a flirtatious move he saw Hisoka perform earlier, and nearly lets his smile widen at the sight of the Kurta blushing.

Kurapika blushes madly. "What the hell?" He mumbles as he looks away from the stranger. Is this guy another "Hisoka?"

"Kurapika, Leorios waking up!" Gon yells, smiling widely at his friend.

"Hmm, Gon?" Leorio questions as his eyes open and adjust to his surroundings. When he saw who was surrounding him, Leorio smiles wide and embraces Gon. "I thought I was going to die!" He cries.

"So mean," Hisoka pouts as he pulls himself up to his feet. "I guess I'll be on my way," he announces. Illumi, not really caring what Hisoka had to say, went back in his sleeping whole. Hisoka closes Leorio's brief case and tosses it over to Kurapika, whom caught it with ease. "See you Friday, doctor," Hisoka cooed before walking away.

"What does he mean, Leorio?" Kurapika asks.

"…I wish I was dead," Leorio curses himself. He wishes that none of this happened, that it was all just a bad dream. Leorio blushes from the thought of actually going on a date with the clown. He'd be lying if he said that a part of him wasn't excited. He actually wants to see how the clown would try to conquest him. Not to mention, Leorio is curious to see the clown without all his makeup on. Well, Leorio's got all week to mentally prepare for what's to come. First things first, he has to pass the dreadful hunter exam. He just hopes he will pass the final exam phase.

* * *

 

 **UPDATE:** Due to Killua's sudden leave, and Leorio and the gang going after him, there was no date *sadface* takes Illumi! -_-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note*
> 
> So I finally wrote this! It took all week but I finally have it down. I came up with this idea out of the blue and asked people on tumblr if I should write it. I got an overwhelming goup of people cheering me on! Whoa XD So I wasn't sure whether to make this fluffy or Lemony, so I made it a slight lime. I'm sorry if I made a lot of mistakes here and there ! I will come back to that in a jiffy(not really). Note I have no beta
> 
> NOTE*  
> The Sequel to this story is already up! It's called "Late Night Surprise." Check it out!


End file.
